My life kinda
by live-laugh-love-sing
Summary: This is a story about my band practice. If you dont like it please NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

It all starts out here, at Rachael house before band practice, where Rachael is talking to her best friend Breann about visiting Branson Missuri with 3 crazy girls which I have the pleasure of calling my cousins. Now please be excited with me as I jump up and down after hearing the news...

Rachael:" Breann!!! Jump with me."

Breann: "I would prefer not to." ~ Rachael rolls her eyes~

Rachael:" To "unsophisticated" for you is it ? Unbelievable, ~Rachael taps her chin in a " trying to remember" kinda way~ You can sit on the side of the road with a Hannah Montana wig on and a sign saying,"honk if you feel sorry for me" while running a yard sale...but not do a dance with your B.F.F. when she gets to go to Branson Missuri with her "long lost" cousins! Unbelievable that is the most simple way to explain your behavior."

" Well ~Breann looks at Rachael pleadingly as if looking for some sympathy~ you were with me, you understand what ice cream and to much sun mixed with boredom does to you?"

Rachael:" You have a point."

Breann:"Of course I do, I'm always right."

Rachael:~raises hands in the air~" There is the Breann I know and...."love" acting inoccent one moment and then ( once gaining my sympathy points...I'm sooo vulnerable for puppy eyes) BAM ITS ALL ABOUT ME !!!!! Typical ~rolls eyes~

~Caleb ( our band leader) enters room with guitar on his back~"Hey guys ready for practice?"

"NO ~girls yell in unison~ "she was on the phone...","and I want her to jump....","so then she tells me...."," she butters me up..." AHHHHH~girls yell in unison~

Caleb:"O.K. then, out of the all the answers I was planning on hearing like, ya for example, I was not expecting to hear that. Who do you think I am? Doctor Phil?"

Rachael: "Well you sure would do nicly. Half the time I talk to you I'm convinced you just nod and shake your head while you daydream of well...whatever you daydream of"

Breann:~murmurs under breath~ "Anything rather than listen to you all day.~speaking louder~ Honestly Rachael, you never shut up! Give it a break!"

Rachael:"Well at least I don't have my face glued to face book all day."~puts hand on hip and gives evil grin~

Breann:"You wouldn't."

Rachael:"You know I would."

Caleb:~confused at this point~"Would what? Will you guys stop glaring at each other and skip to the part of this well worn script where you hug and say~mimmicing a girl voice~I'm sorry...I love you."

Rachael:~clears throat~" Whatever you say Doctor Phil."

Breann:~holding hand over her face to cover the smile creeping up on her~" lets just start practice O.K.?"

Colton: ( Caleb's younger brother ):~carrying his bass~ "Hey girls, ready for prac..."~Caleb cuts him off~

Caleb:" Don't ask!"

~Colton shrugs it off~

~Hunter our overly exited drummer comes in playing imaginary drums with imaginary sticks~"Hey! You all ready for practice? I'm pumped and ready to go!"

Rachael: "As usual and yes, I think we are ready"~glares at Breann~

Hunter:" Where is the enthusiasm?"

Breann:" Rachael squeezed it out of us."

Rachael:" O shut up Breann!"

Hunter:" I know better not to ask, It's pointless, girls are all the same~in girly voice~ I hate you...I love you...I'll never talk to you again...What would I do without you?...All you girls are hypocrites."

Colton:" I thought we were here to practice, not talk about politics."

Rachael:"Ahhh some sound advice, thank you Colton."~Glares at Hunter~

Caleb:"And One...Two...Three...Four..."

Breann:"HOLD ON ! You never told us what song we are doing."

Rachael:"Hey did I tell you i'm going to Branson Missuri to see my cousins?"

Caleb:" Which ones?"

Rachael:~smiles and flutters eyelashes at Breann~ Someone who cares. Anyway, the one I'm always talking about..."

Colton Caleb and Hunter in unison:"Oooooo the short ones."

Rachael:" 're going to Silver Dollar City."

Jackson(Caleb and Coltons mother as well as our band mentor):"Why have we not started?"

Breann:"It's a long story."

Linda:" Well get to it."

Caleb:" ...One...Two...Three...Four..."

Breann and Rachael:~very frusterated~"WHICH SONG!"

Caleb:"O sorry."

Hunter: "Go on..."

Well the rest is just song after song with corrections from Linda on my singing, Breanns tambourine shaking and Coltons beat. So I hope you all like my stories. Please post your comments if you want more. Next is Branson Missuri !!!!! Thanks for your input!

Skittles


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back whether you wanted me to be or not. Just a reveiw over last time...Rachael and Breann made up (they always do). Band practice went well as usual and now it is two days before Rachael leaves for Missuri. Now Rachael is talking over dinner at church with Janelle the bands back-up singer. (She was sick last practice and couldn't make it.)

Rachael:"I'm utterly embarrest that we could not sing that song~giggle~"

Janelle:"I don't know why would someone put the word "ass" in a Christmas song!"

Rachael:"It's the technical meaning for donkey...it makes since,"where ox and ass are feeding."

Janelle:~In a reassuring voice~"We need to get over our timidness.~groans~"

Rachael:~boldly and with arms raised~"Do not have a spirit of timidity but of power ..."

Hunter:"Wow. Again I'm not going to ask."

Colton:"Fruit Loops are great, but I do prefer Captain Crunch."

Emily:~Rachael's little sister~"I agree but my mom is against sugar ceareals."

Colton:"I object! There should be a law against banning anything with the word sugar in it."

Emily:"I'll second that vote."

Breann:~comes and sits with Rachael and Janelle~"Caleb said we are going to preform for Christmas in front of 7,000 people!"

Rachael:~Jumps out of her chair~"REALLY AHHHHH SWEET YES YES YES YES..."

Hunter:~sits down with a heaping pile of spagetti~(With 4 meatballs in his mouth)"Ya in dogie costumes."

Rachael Janelle and Breann:"Oh."~sniffle sniffle~

Rachael:~sniffle sniffle~"How could he let my pride sink so low! I never did anything REALLY bad to him.~sob sob~ Just the time where I...O and..O NO I did do some things to him, this is payback!~sobbing in hysteria~But I thought he liked me, why why !!!!!!! WHY"~girls crying~

Hunter:" O my gosh you are all so EMOTIONAL,guys hit each other and they don't cry that much...plus I was kidding."

Girls:" You are soooo dead!"

Hunter:"O great a mob of girls with nothing to fight me with but there hands( like that's gonna hurt ) and pathetic tear stains, I'm so afraid.*-*"

Janelle grabs some spagetti and violently throws it at Hunter. Meanwhile Breann pins him down while Rachael has her fill of pictures for the internet.

Hunter:" O MY GOSH I THOUGHT YOU WERE WIMPY GIRLS!"

Breann:"Never missjudge a girl...EVER!"

Rachael:"O.K. I'm not all for violence lets stop..anyway I got my pictures.I'm so sending these to Sarah.( Rachael's cuz ) *-* Who laughing now Hunter?

Hunter:"NO not Sarah!"

Rachael:~confused~"Why not Sarah?"

Hunters face turns bright red "Well I saw her picture and well she's pretty cute."

Rachael:"One WOW and two how in the noodlebonbagen did you get her picture?"

Hunter:"Don't take this the wrong way but the picture of you and her in your folder...well I photocopied her face.

Breann:"You backstabbing jerk!"

Hunter:"Hey your the one pinning me down. I'm SURE that pretty face would NEVER ~softening his voice~ Do such a thing."

Breann:"AHHHH...you are so agrevating."

Hunter:"Yet your desperitly in love with me. That makes perfect sense."

Rachael:"Well I'm going to go call Sarah~turns around and steals Sarah's evil laugh~MWHHHAAAAAAHHHHAAA MMMHHHHAAAAHHHHHAA."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. A new begining

Unfortinitually I have the dreaded writers cramp. I think it may be contagious. So I find myself writing a long story and earacing it...not enough comedy, not enough dialouge, not enough somthing! So I'm starting again. About something else. I just have to think of it. "Life of Facebook comments?" mmmhhh "Life as a teenage Christian?"mmmhhhh "Life as a band singer?" mmmmhhhh "Life as a sister?" No...O my goodness! Help me please! Until then I will continue band...maybe. Ooooo the horrers of writers blog. Boo Hoo Boo Hoo. I'm turing into a nevous wreck.=[

Rachael:" When you have a bad day what do you do? You give praise to the Holy One. Who loves you and cares for you more than one else in the world."

Breann:"Yes I know but sometimes you have those really bad days, where you can't give praise."

Rachael:"Then pray and ask to be able to praise Him even it the worst of times."

Breann:"I lost my purse, my dog died, my mom can't even walk right now and I'm behind in school!"

Janelle:"Ya, every time I feel like I have it right, something goes wrong."

Rachael:"Thats the devil trying to temp you away from Jesus, stand strong and ask for help."

Psalm 18:24, "_You Lord keep my lamp burning, my God turns my darkness into light."~Vs. 30~" As for God, His way is perfect: the Lords word is flawless; He shields all who take refuge_ _in Him."~Vs. 46~" The Lord lives! Praise be to my Rock! Exalted be God my Savior!"~Vs 47~"He is the God who avenges me: who saves me from my enemies."_

Well everyone, I guess you just figuered out that I'm going to have these little things above all my stories. Maybe you need to see it that day, or maybe you can tell a friend about it. You never know how God works, and His perfect timing in your life.

(Back to band practice): Caleb: ~speaking into microphone~" Testing one, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war."

Rachael:~singing in the microphone~" God my God, I cry out, your beloved needs you now..."

~Hunter walks in, enters his drum "corner" and vilently starts beating the poor drums letting all his worries from that hectic day of what I like to call, HIGH SCHOOL, (tremble with fear), out.~

Janelle:~Walks out carring Coltons bass case, (and no, for all you blondes out there, not a fish an instrument, its prononced base...wait, maybe you do spell it base??? O dear, COLTON!!!! How do you spell the instrument you play? Darn I wish I had that niffty thing that Ani has, it brings people into her pressence. ANI!!! Can I borrow your people bringer thing? Darn she lives a few states away, but thanks to Alexander Belle,(and Verison Wireless) we have telephones! Unfortinitually I am too lazy to get it, SO I guess I will just have to stick with "bass" and ask later, I'll get back to you. Where were we, yes Janelle carring a case.) Wow its loud in here. I said, WOW ITS LOUD IN HERE!"

Rachael:"O hey Nellie Belly."

Hunter:~Talking to himself most likely~" Cool these ear phones,(drumers have to wear them so they don't blow out there ear drums, and also so they can hear everyone else, thus it is plugged into the sound system.) are playing the country station from the radio, hey I know this one,~singing~ And a bucket full of chicken fried, cold beer on a Friday night..."

Rachael and Janelle:" A pair of jeans that fit just right, and the radio uuuuupppp."

~Breann enters with water for all.~:"Sweet, we're going country?"

Colton:"Ya Breann, go buy some boots and overalls...braids might do nicely as well."

Breann:"No way, I never looked good in overalls or braids."

Rachael:"Wow you actually did your hair in braids, way to think outside the straitner.~laughs~

Breann:"Ya like four years ago."

Rachael:"Ok lets get started."

~ Song after song, mistake after mistake, anger anger anger umungst band members who want to "take a break" and those who want to cram as many songs as they can it one practice. Its kindov like a democracy.~

Rachael:~angry along with Janelle and Hunter that we stopped...again~"Caleb, play the stinkin song!"

~Breann silently recieves a text message so she opened her phone. The part she didn't know, was that it was a foward and had a song to play with it, AND her phone was right next to the microphone, suddenly the horrid silence was broken by the most annoying, hillarious laugh I have ever heard. Everyone bursts into laughter. Anyway.~

~Well, I am at a stuck point again, soooo I'll end it, and if you want me to continue please comment!!!~


End file.
